Chantaje a un esposo
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Harry cree que Draco le a sido infiel y trata de escapar con la hija de ambos, pero Draco no esta dispuesto a permitirlo. *yaoi* *mpreg*


**Titulo:** Chantaje a un esposo

**Autora: **DamaOscuraDePiscis, The Dark Queen Angel.

**Resumen:** Harry cree que Draco le a sido infiel y trata de escapar con la hija de ambos, pero Draco no esta dispuesto a permitirlo.

**Advertensia:** esto es una historia yaoi (osea relasion homosexual) ais que si no te gusta este genero, por favor no leas la histora y si te gusta pues adelante disfrutala, como yo disfrute asiendola para ustedes, otra cosa...Ahrry Potter y sus personajes lamentablemente no son mios

**Chantaje a un esposo**

Draco Malfoy líder del clan y la fortuna Malfoy, miro con rabia la carta que estaba sobre su escritorio, era una demanda de divorcio de parte de su esposo Harry Potter.

5 años atrás se habían casado y poco después habían engendrado a Jazmín su hija de cuatro años. Todo iba bien su matrimonio era perfecto o al menos eso era lo que siempre había pensado Draco asta que tres semanas antes Harry había desaparecido.

Había tomado su ropa y se había marchado con Jazmín mientras Draco estaba trabajando. La desaparición de Harry lo había desesperado pero aun mas lo había indinado que Harry se hubiese atrevido a huir llevándose a Jazmín con él, sabiendo del peligro que corrían fuera, ciertamente Voldemort ya no existía pero aun habían muchos mortifagos locos que no habían sido metidos a azkaban y que gustosos matarían a Harry y a la pequeña heredera de la fortuna Malfoy.

Draco se preguntaba que había pasado para que Harry decidiera huir tan precipitadamente. Su Harry no era así, su Harry siempre daba la cara a lo que fuera, su Harry nos se ocultaba.

Así que había puesto a todos sus hombres en movimiento con solo un adjetivo encontrar a Harry y a Jazmín. Lo habían echo, los habían encontrado ocultos en una propiedad perteneciente a la familia Potter en un pequeño pueblito de Escocia, según sus detectives Harry estaba bien y le habían enviado un detallado informe con todos y cada uno de los pasos que había dado su esposo en esas semanas.

Draco había decidido darle tiempo a Harry, para que este analizara fuera lo que fuera que estaba pasando y volviera a el, así que le había puesto una discreta vigilancia a su esposo y a su primogénita y había esperado en silencio, pero jamás se espero que la primera noticia que recibiría directamente de parte de Harry seria la demanda de divorcio según los papeles del abogado por diferencias irreparables.

Pero si el no había echo nada¿de que diferencias hablaba Harry? Ya estaba bueno no pensaba esperar mas, Harry era el señor de Malfoy y Draco no estaba dispuesto a permitir que su esposo lo dejara en ridículo, así que aunque lo tuviera que ir a buscar a Escocia y traerlo de vuelta por los pelos, lo traería.

Eso mismo aria iría a Escocia en ese momento y traería de vuelto a Harry así lo tuviera que arrastrar de sus rebeldes cabellos negros. Draco Malfoy no estaba dispuesto ni remotamente a perder a su esposo y su hija. Y mucho menos ahora que tenia el ultimo informe de sus detectives y sabia el secreto que ocultaba Harry.

Harry arropo a Jazmín y la beso en la frente.

-Papi quiero ver a papá.

Dijo Jazmín adormilada. Harry serró los ojos ante esas palabras, si el también quería ver a Draco el también extrañaba a su marido, extrañaba estar en los brazos de este y dormir con él, pero no podía volver no podía perdonarle a Draco lo que había hecho.

-Ya es tarde duerme Jazmín.

-Pero quiero un beso de papá.

-Papá no esta Jazmín esta trabajando.

Jazmín suspiro.

-¿Entonces lo veré mañana?

-De eso hablaremos mañana.

Fue todo lo que fue capas de prometerle Harry. Jazmín asintió y serró sus ojitos solo para abrirlos inmediatamente.

-Te quiero mucho papi y a papá también.

Le dijo la niña con una sonrisa y serró sus ojitos, Harry la beso en la frente, prendió la lamparita de la mesita de noche y a pagando la luz salió de la habitación.

Una vez fuera de esta se recostó contra la pared y contuvo las lagrimas. Tenia ganas de gritar asta quedarse sin voz. Cinco años atrás cuando se caso con Draco creyó que su matrimonio seria para siempre, asta que volvió a aparecer Pansy Pakirson en el juego, varios meses atrás. Había tratado de creer en Draco de confiar en el, pero las pruebas eran demoledoras en contra de su marido y la verdad cayo ante el cuándo había ido a la empresa a buscar a Draco, pensando en sacarlo de la oficina y llevárselo a comer a la calle, pero al llegar a la oficina de su marido lo había visto besándose con Pansy. Primero sintió rabia y luego un enorme dolor en el pecho. Pero en vez de enfrentarlos a ambos y lanzarles un Avada a cada uno había vuelto a la mansión Malfoy había empacado sus cosas y las de Jazmín y se había ido de la casa antes de que Draco llegara a ella. Harry se toco su vientre plano pero que el sabia que muy pronto se empezaría a redondear.

-Espero este milagro tanto tiempo después de que Jazmín nació¿y viene a pasar justo ahora¿Me vengo a embarazar justo a hora que mi matrimonio se vino a bajo.

Pensó Harry desesperado. Unas pisadas en el pasillo lo alertaron, con excepción de Dobby a quien había llevado con sigo hay no había nadie mas que Jazmín y el mismo.

Llevaba días sintiéndose vigilado, pero se había convencido a si mismo que solo era su imaginación que nadie lo vigilaba, al parecer lo había echo muy rápido.

Pero no se dejaría amilanar, el había vencido al mago mas fuerte de los últimos 100 años, así que ningún ladrón o lo que fuera que estaba en su casa lo asustaría y pondría en peligro a Jazmín, así que con la varita agarrada firmemente bajo las escaleras con cautela.

Abajo no había nadie, Harry suspiro se estaba volviendo paranoico así que decidió ir a sentarse un rato junto al fuego de la sala, ver las llamas de la chimenea normalmente lo relajaba.

Sé sentó en un cómodo sofá frente a la chimenea y mientras sus ojos se perdían en las juguetonas llamas de esta su mente lo asía en su ultimo mes de convivencia con Draco, las llamadas de su marido para decirle que estaba en una reunión de negocios, para luego recibir las maliciosas llamadas de Pansy Pakirson que le decía que estaban juntos y justamente en le mismo restaurante que Draco hubiese mencionado. Poco a poco su confianza se fue rompiendo, el perfume de mujer que había olido varias veces en la ropa de Draco no lo habían echo sentir mejor. Sintió una lagrima bajar por sus ojos esmeraldas, justo en el momento en que alguien a sus espaldas le ponía una mano en el hombro, se levanto de un salto y al pararse empuñando la varita dio de lleno con el rostro de su marido.

-¡Draco!

Gimió. Draco cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y rodeo el asiento asta quedar frente a frente con Harry, entonces le sonrió cínicamente.

-El mismo Harry¿o es que acaso creíste que no te encontraría, cariño?

Al oír la voz del ser tan amado Harry tembló sintiendo como todo el dolor lo inundaba nuevamente. Soltó su varita dejándola caer al suelo y se arrojo sobre Draco, pero no para abrasarlo lo hizo con la clara intención de golpearlo. Draco lo sostuvo mientras el descargaba su furia contra el pecho de este con los puños serrados.

-Maldita rata adultera¡Te odio¿Como te atreviste a venir aquí? Te desprecio, lárgate, no te quiero ver.

Le gritaba Harry, pero su poder siempre había radicado en su magia, no en su físico pues esbelto como era, no muy alto y con apenas los músculos justos, era Draco quien siempre había sido mas fuerte a nivel físico, pero al tener un nivel mágico superior a su marido había sido Harry el que había tenido que cargar en su interior a Jazmín. La cosa es que a Draco no le costo ningún trabajo agarrar a Harry de las muñecas con una sola mano y con la otra tomarlo de la cintura para inmovilizarlo.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa¿Tu me abandonas a mi, te llevas a Jazmín y aun así me gritas¿Que demonios se supone que hice para que mi esposo me abandonara sin siquiera dirigirme una palabra?

Le reclamo Draco, Harry se retorció en sus brazos tratando de escapar, pero cuando Draco imprimió fuerza sobre sus muñecas decidió quedarse quieto sabiendo que a nivel físico no podía pelear con su marido. Draco a demás de guapo era mucho mas alto que el (Harry apenas le llegaba al hombro) y era mas fuerte que el en el termino físico.

-¡Suéltame!

Le exigió Harry al fin volviendo a hablar.

-No asta que me contestes.

-Me estas lastimado Draco, suéltame.

Le rogó Harry al borde de las lagrimas, la verdad Draco no lo estaba lastimando físicamente, pero su cercanía era como echarle sal a su maltrecho corazón. Draco se sentó en el sofa llevándose a Harry consigo y obligándolo a sentar sobre su regazo. Harry trato de levantarse, pero Draco se lo impidió pasándole los brazos por la cintura aunque sin poner presión.

-Contéstame-Le pidió suavemente.

-¿Y todavía me lo preguntas maldito adultero?

Le grito Harry y las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos sin control.

-Harry, por Merlín no llores amor no lo hagas.-Le rogó Draco a quien el solo echo de ver a su pequeño esposos llorar le estremecía el alma-¿Dime que hice mal? Dímelo y no lo volveré a hacer.

-No es algo que se pueda solucionar, me fuiste infiel Draco y yo no sé perdonar eso.

Draco lo miro impresionado, pero de donde Harry sacaba esa idea.

-¿Pero amor de donde sacas eso? Yo jamás te e sido infiel, jamás e mirado a nadie que no sea tu desde que nos hicimos novios y lo sabes.

-No ese es el problema Draco que ya no lo se. Llevo meses oliendo en tu camisa perfume de mujer cuando llegas el trabajo, llevo meses soportando que Pansy Pakirson me llamara para decirme que mi marido estaba con ella justo en el mismo restaurante donde momentos antes tu me habías dicho que estabas en una reunión de negocios.

-Harry, Parkinson es una víbora y tu lo sabes.

Harry lo miro con rabia.

-Entonces por que si es una víbora, aquel viernes cuando te fui a buscar a la empresa la estabas besando. Y no se te ocurra negarlo Draco Malfoy por que lo vi con mis propios ojos y no pienso permitir que le des ese ejemplo a Jazmín.

Le reclamo Harry. Draco lo miraba impresionado y sintió deseos de matar a Pansy Pakirson, desde que enviudara asía un año había decidido que Draco era su nueva presa y poco le importaba el anillo de matrimonio que llevaba en la mano.

-Harry yo no tengo nada con Pakirson créeme, tu sabes que solo te amo a ti.

-Tal vez creas que me amas o que me debes algo por que soy el papi de Jazmín pero la verdad es que no me amas por que si lo hicieras Draco, nunca me hubieses puesto los cuernos con esa mujer.

-Harry por Jazmín te lo juro yo jamás e tenido nada que ver desde que salí de Hogwart con esa arpía de Pakirson. Pero recuerda que ella fue una Slyterin es una arpía manipuladora y sabe lo que ase. No dudo que hubiera contratado o sobornado a alguien que le dijera donde yo tenia mi sitas de negocios y te hubiera llamado para envenenarte y si me la e encontrado varias veces y me e visto obligado a saludarla por educación a lo mejor ese es el olor de la ropa Harry y en cuanto a lo del beso si te hubieses quedado un poco mas hubieses visto que me la saque de encima y la eche de mi oficina.

-No te puedo creer, Draco no puedo.

Gimió Harry con el corazón destrozado.

-Harry...

-No puedo...

Draco no pudo evitar la tentación y tomo los labios de Harry entre los suyos. Harry no dudo ni un solo segundo en responder a los labios que tanto había ansiado. Sus cuerpos se amoldaban a la perfección, paresia como si la cintura de Harry hubiese sido echa específicamente para esas pálidas manos que tanto amaba. Fue Draco el que rompió el beso, antes de llegar al punto sin retorno, antes de llegar a la línea donde el sabia que no pararía asta tener a Harry entre sus muslos. Recargo su frente en la de su esposo.

-¿Como puedes decir que no me crees y responderme con esta pasión?-Le reclamo Draco dolido.

-Por que te amo y que el cielo se apiade de mí por eso. Te amo a pesar de tus mentiras y engaños.-Sollozo Harry descorazonado.

-¿Harry que tengo que hacer para que creas en mi?

-No lo se Draco. No se como volver a confiar en ti, pero si realmente me amaste alguna vez, déjame ir dame el divorcio déjame empezar lejos de aquí donde el dolor no me termine de destruir.

-No, Harry pide me lo que quiera pero no que te deje ir, tu y Jazmín son todo lo que tengo, sin ustedes no se vivir.

-Si de verdad me amas dame el divorcio.-Le rogó Harry, pero Draco negó con la cabeza-De todos modos me iré, desapareceré, aunque no tenga el divorcio, igual que hizo Remus.-Le juro Harry.-Y al igual que Severus no me encontraras nunca.

-Entonces lo tendrás que hacer si Jazmín y sin el hijo que esperas-Ante la mirada de Harry, Draco añadió-No pensarías que no me enterarais que estabas en estado¿verdad? Tus visitas al ginecólogo mágico te delataron, ante mis hombres.

-¿Me tenias bajo vigilancia!

-Desde el primer momento.

-Bien, entonces trata de quitarme a los niños, por que ningún juez le dará la custodia de dos inocentes a un adultero marido como tu.

-No lo tiene que hacer ningún juez, lo hiciste tu Harry.

-¿De que hablas?

-Recuerdas el día de nuestra boda, que mi padre te dio un documento con el emblema Malfoy para que lo firmaras, un documento que te dijo que era rutinario algo que firmaba cada esposa o esposo de Malfoy¿cierto? No te mintió, mi abuela, mi madre, y así a lo largo de la historia siempre los consortes o esposas de algún Malfoy han tenido que firmar ese documento por pura rutina, es un documento de custodia donde dice bien claro que cualquier hijo nacido de nuestro matrimonio es completamente mío legalmente. Tu mismo renunciantes a la custodia de Jazmín y este nuevo bebe en caso de que nos divorciáramos.

-No puede ser.

-Cree lo que quieras Harry, pero sabes que yo no te mentiría, el documento esta archivado en el ministerio, ellos te lo podrán confirmar.

-¿Como pudiste hacerme algo así?-Le grito Harry tratando de salirse de los brazos que lo apresaban pero sin conseguir nada.

-Yo, no te hice nada, fue algo que tu firmantes sin tan siquiera mirar lo que era, así que es tu culpa.

-Tu no usarías ese documento, sabes que si separaras a Jazmín de mi lado te odiaría.

-Lo usaría Harry. Lo usaría si no me dejas mas remedio y esa es la única manera de retenerte a mi lado.

-¡Eres un bastardo!-Le grito Harry con lagrimas en sus preciosos ojos verdes.-¿Por que Draco si yo te amaba?

-Por que te amo Harry, por eso.

-No, no si tu me amaras me dejarías ir.

-No, no te dejare ir no me importa lo que digas, Harry dame una oportunidad de demostrarte mi inocencia.-Le pidió Draco y para no oír la negativa que seguramente Harry le daría, lo beso, lo beso con pasión para que se callara, para demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, lo beso de tal forma que Harry perdió el sentido de la realidad y lo único que supo era que necesitaba sentirse poseído por aquel rubio hombre que le había brindado dos hijos.

-¡Draco, Draco!

Gimió Harry al sentir la lengua del rubio en su cuello y la mano derecha de este en su despierta hombría. Draco lo recostó en la alfombra persa que había en el suelo y con un movimiento de varita serró la puerta de la sala con seguro, para a continuación desnudar a su precioso marido. Harry solo era consiente de la necesidad que tenia su cuerpo y su alma asía aquel que tanto amaba, no importaba nada mas mientras le quitaba su ropa desesperado por sentir el tacto de las dos pieles una contra la otra.

Harry bostezo estirándose perezosamente, para abrir los ojos lentamente. Al percatarse que estaba usando como almohada un fuerte y blanco pecho, se levanto sobresaltado, para ver a su marido, Draco Malfoy. En algún momento de la noche debió de haber aparecido una sabana por que ambos estaban cobijados por una. Recordó toda la noche anterior, pero antes que pudiera decidir como se sentía, sintió que alguien lo observaba, al levantar los ojos, vio a Jazmín que lo observaba encantada.

-¡Papi, trajiste a Papá!

Exclamo la niña encantada. Draco se levanto al oír la voz de su hija, quien se arrojo sobre sus brazos mas feliz que una pascua.

-¡Princesa!

Exclamo Draco estrechándola en sus fuertes brazos.

-¡Papá!

Sonrió la niña feliz, plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Luego sé arrojo sobre su papi.

-Gracias por traer a Papá, papi.

Le dijo la niña con los ojitos brillante. Harry miro a su hija y a Draco, luego se puso una mano en el vientre y suspiro.

-Si tu papi, ya llego.

Fue todo lo que dijo el ojiverde.

Fin

**Nota: Este es el final, pero si quieren una continuasion o saber cual es la misteriosa historia de Remus pues pudo intentar aserla.**


End file.
